


Anaxiphilia

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [259]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Leo has never been a patient person.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [259]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Anaxiphilia

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a spin-off sequel for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that, despite not being properly set after BHS (but that's only because BHS is probably never going to have a proper ending and we'll keep talking about these people forever), it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.  
> In this one, we watch Leo suffer.
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M2, prompt: "Anaxiphilia (English): falling in love with the wrong person".

Leo has never been a patient person. On the contrary, he has a tendency to let his patience run thin pretty easily – and pretty fast. Even standing in line for lunch can become too much for him to bear if the waiting time surpasses ten minutes, so it is completely unbelievable and almost criminal that he’s been waiting almost one month to fuck Cody – and still there’s no indication that he could change his mind and agree on having sex with him any time soon.

Not that Leo’s with him only because he wants to fuck him. That would be terrible but most of all simply not true. Cody is adorable, he’s the sweetest thing. Leo can’t think about anything else, for the most part of the day. He wakes up wanting to speak with him, wanting to hear his voice. He wonders where he is, what he’s doing, if he’s drawing. He texts him to ask him the silliest things, from his favorite animal – the axolotl – to his favorite book – an obscure young adult fantasy saga with the most annoying female main character Leo ever heard of named Jemymah. He cooks for him with the same happiness with which he imagines wives and husbands cooked for their spouses upon their return from the war in the past. He’s devoted to him and he would still be with him even if Cody decided he never wanted to have sex with him.

But thing is – Cody’s hot. And he’s even hotter because he doesn’t realize how hot he is. He’s got the face of a doll and the body of an unreal porn star, he’s soft all over, all plump thighs and rounded ass, he’s got the nicest, barely curvy tummy, a navel Leo would spend hours licking, nipples so small and peachy Leo would suck at them for days, and those cherry red lips, oh, God, how Leo longs to see them wrapped around his own cock. It is excruciating having him close and not being able to fuck him. Excruciating. Pure torture. They could send him to Guantanamo as an official, he’d surely manage to get more out of the prisoners with his mere presence than they actually do with waterboarding and sleep deprivation.

Leo inhales and exhales, trying to calm himself. He knows that’s what he has to do when his thoughts start taking weirdly grim turns. It’s just-- Cody’s lying next to him, all curled up against him on the couch, watching a movie Leo hasn’t been able to listen to for even a second, distracted as he was by his presence, and he can’t take this any longer. He just can’t. He’s so stressed out he’s experiencing hair fall in such quantity he’s probably gonna be bald comes next week.

So he decides. He needs to put an end to this abuse. He’s gonna try again.

Swallowing and gathering all of his courage, he slowly slips his fingertips underneath Cody’s oversize hoodie. He shifts a little under his touch, but doesn’t move away abruptly. This is encouraging, and so Leo goes on. He lets his fingers run up Cody’s side, touching his skin, so warm and smooth he immediately wants to touch more. So he slips his whole hand underneath his clothes, and gently touches his belly, caressing it slowly. Jesus Christ, he feels so soft. He feels so good – and Leo’s so hard. 

He is just about to start moving down and try to slip his fingers past the waistband of Cody’s pants, to try and reach for his crotch, when Cody chuckles and puts his hands on top of his through his clothes, stopping him. “Not now,” he mewls with that ridiculously tiny, ridiculously cute voice of his, “I’m watching the movie.”

And Leo thinks it clearly – that’s enough, I can’t live through another second of this. It’s either I break up with him, or I’m gonna die. And he _is_ about to say the words, when Cody turns towards him, bats his absurdly long and curvy eyelashes and, smiling like a baby, says: “Is that okay?”

And Leo just melts. “Of course,” he says, as he dies inside, “I love watching movies with you.”

Cody offers him a knowing smile that means much more than Leo can process right now, and lifts himself up to kiss him on his lips. Leo savors the kiss, but it’s not enough to stop dying.

“Thank you,” Cody says, “For being so patient with me. I don’t deserve it.”

“You deserve the world,” Leo hears himself saying, and as he says that he realizes three things.

First, that it is true.

Second, that he does truly believe it.

And third, that he’s hopelessly, madly in love with this boy.

And that’s wrong on so many different levels he can’t even start to count them.


End file.
